


Blessing or Curse?

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too Part 2, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: After what happened at the fountain, Blair discovers he has a strange new ability.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 17
Collections: SenThurs.blessing





	Blessing or Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for her amazing beta reading.

Blessing or Curse?

_“Chief, I don't know if I'm ready to take that trip with you.”_

Blair was alone in his hospital bed and Jim’s words still sounded in his ears. He had felt disappointment and sadness. And some confusion and fear.

But these last two emotions weren’t his. They were Jim’s. He knew it. He had experienced them as if they were his, but they weren’t. Jim was afraid to take that last step in their relationship, to allow them to be fully committed. And Blair understood him. It was a huge step forward.

How could he feel Jim’s emotions? Maybe it had something to do with what happened at the fountain. He’d been dead, he knew it. He was about to cross to the other side when a panther appeared. He was a wolf and Jim was the panther. And they merged. They had been one soul at that moment.

Was he going to know everything that Jim felt from now on? He didn’t know, but it certainly would be very helpful in getting to know the sentinel, if he could.

He was in the middle of his musings, when a nurse came into the room.

“How are you feeling, Blair?”

“Pretty good, Gina. And a little hungry.”

“That’s good! Dinner will come in a few minutes. Let me take your blood pressure.”

When Gina was working on his left arm, he felt something odd. Something like a profound surge of lust. He looked carefully at Gina, and her face reflected a total calm demeanor and a complete concentration on her task. He immediately knew the feeling wasn’t hers. Whose was it?

Jim wasn’t around. Blair was very confused. The he felt it. Evil and a desire to hurt. He felt nauseated. Something very bad was going to happen.

“Who’s in the next room, Gina?”

“Oh, it’s Madeleine. A very nice girl. She’s so sweet…”

“You should go see her.”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask. Just go. Now!”

“Okay. I’ll go.”

When he heard Gina scream, he knew. Someone was trying to rape Madeleine. Then he heard sounds of people fighting and cursing. He heard two men restraining another one and saying they were calling the police.

Then Gina came back. She was disheveled and trying to put her uniform back in place.

“How did you know what was happening there?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s a little scary, but I’m glad we were able to help little Madeleine.”

“Yeah, I’m glad, too.”

Then Gina got nearer to the bed and asked in a very low voice: “You were dead, weren’t you? You saw the other side. That’s why you knew what was happening in the other room. You’re a psychic.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to talk about it.” He looked at her sheepishly, feeling a little guilty. “Sorry, Gina.”

Gina shrugged and said: “Okay. I understand. See you later.”

And she was off, leaving a very worried Blair wondering if he was actually a psychic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After that came the frantic days in pursuit of Alex Barnes. Blair’s killer.

Blair felt everything, including the attraction and the lust between Jim and Alex. He was disgusted about that, but he understood it at a certain level. Jim and Alex were both sentinels, there had to be a connection between them.

He didn’t say anything to Jim about what he could do now, though Jim had told him about his visions. He was sure now that they both had changed when their souls merged. They were better now. At least, Jim was better, because Blair didn’t know if what he could do was a blessing or a curse.

Being aware of the very inner feelings of other persons could be overwhelming, and very revealing. For instance, he knew that Jim felt an urge to protect Alex. He just couldn’t hurt her or let somebody else hurt her. He had asked Jim: _What is wrong with you?_ but he already knew.

Blair just didn’t want other people to realize what he could know about them, Jim mainly. Jim was a very private man, he surely wouldn’t like to know that Blair could read his emotions like an open book. So, he couldn’t tell him anything, at least for now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The weekend after their return from Sierra Verde, Jim and Blair were at the loft, enjoying a barbeque on the balcony. While Jim was cooking outside, Blair was inside preparing the salad. He had music on the stereo, and was singing while he was working.

Suddenly, he stopped. He was sensing something. He looked towards the balcony and there was Jim, at the threshold. His face revealed nothing but Blair knew what he was feeling, nevertheless.

Love.

It had to be love.

Blair left what he was doing. He walked towards Jim and stood in front of him, a few inches away. He smiled and Jim smiled back.

Blair said: “I love you, too.” And he kissed Jim. Jim stiffened, and Blair was suddenly afraid that he had mistaken the feeling. But then Jim relaxed and put his hands at both sides of Blair’s head. The kiss got deeper and with more passion. When they pulled apart, their eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“How did you know?” asked Jim.

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Why?”

“Because you like your privacy, and what’s been happening to me is against that.”

“What’s been happening to you, Blair?”

“Well… It’s hard to explain.”

“Try.”

Blair lowered his head and remained silent.

“I’m listening, Chief.”

Blair sighed and went on: “Okay. What happen ~~s~~ to me is similar to what happened to you after the fountain. Remember that you had visions?” Jim nodded. “Well, I don’t see visions, but I know what other people are feeling. Their emotions. Sorry, Jim, but I don’t know how to stop it.” And he lowered his head, again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m glad you knew what I felt, because I’m damn sure I wouldn’t be able to tell you in a million years.

“So, you’re an empath, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Well, the barbeque is ready. What about that salad?”

Blair was happy that Jim had taken his revelation so well. And, of course, that he felt the same Blair was feeling for him. That revelation was even better. Suddenly, he didn’t feel his empathy like a curse, not now. At that moment, it was a blessing.


End file.
